Reborn
by fostered
Summary: A family secret hidden for years of witchcraft, murder, magic, and ghosts has been uncovered and one girls life will change forever when she becomes the key to a magic that is reborn. This is my first story please review.
1. Chapter 1 Falling

Lilly raced down the long corridor feeling more lost than she ever had. The Manor that used to provide sanctuary in her youth now was a hellish labyrinth of halls, stairs, and endless rooms. Lilly's head spun and she began to wonder if she would ever find the balcony doors. She came to the end of the corridor where she could go left or right. To the left was the ballroom so that meant to the right, yes; to the right was the guest balcony. She almost smiled for she knew if she could just make it to the balcony she would be free, never to return.

As she came closer to the doors she could see the full moon lighting her way to safety. Only a few feet away she reached for the door handles when suddenly the monster of her personal hell stepped out of the shadows and in front of the door.

"_You won't be leaving this time." He calmly stated_

Tears streamed down Lilly's face, she didn't belong with this family, this man, this place she was its prisoner, with no escape. But as she stood so close to freedom she began to feel the over whelming hate that had been building for this man. She stood up strait and breathed in slowly, closing her eyes. She opened them and let the fire in them burn into him.

_"Go to hell!" she spat_

He grabbed her by the arm and began to force her back down the hallways, back to her cell of a room where she stayed like a fairy story but no rescuer would come she knew this. When she continued to fight he lifted her, arms folded over her chest chocking the air and the fight out of her.

_"Let me go!" she pleaded "I don't belong to you, don't you understand no matter what she commands of me I will never submit to marriage!" she tried to reason "You are a monster." She screamed_

He set her down then at her door opened it but instead of forcing her in and closing the door he followed her in and locked it behind him.

_"Phillip, please leave my chambers it's not right for you to be here." She shakily commanded_

He took off the mask from the ball only to reveal the black hair and grey eyes that belonged to Gabriel. He was tall, built for farm work and born to privilege keeping his hands clean from the earth but not from the blood he has spilled, nor the pain, he has caused. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

_"What do you want from me Gabriel?" She tried to stay calm but in her mind she knew what was happening._

_"You know Lilly, before the family money dried up and you became my mother's pawn to win it back she promised you to me." He laughed to himself eerily _

_"Why are you here?" Lilly asked shakily not wanting the answers she feared._

_"Do you honestly think that on this night of all nights that anyone would be watching? My mother believed the door was locked so she could tend to the guests with Phillip. Everyone also believes them when they say, "Poor Lilly, so sick she can't even make it to her own engagement party it's probably from all the fretting over wedding details." He stated with mock sincerity. "So I waited for you to sneak out of the jammed door and I put on Phillip's mask to frighten you but honestly after seeing the shock on your face I should have come for you as myself. But no matter." He began advancing towards Lilly like a wolf closing in on its prey. _

_"If you take me here Gabriel then your family will gain nothing from my marriage to Phillip." Lilly tried to reason, she knew she was running out of time._

_"I've waited so long for a moment when no one would be around and I could finally take what was mine." Gabriel grabbed her wrist_

_"I won't let you do this to me!" She looked around for a weapon grabbing a candle stick she swung as his face. When she swung a loose candle holder fell off creating a point that slit into the side of his face._

Gabriel roared and shoved Lilly backwards into a stained glass window that shattered with her weight as her body fell from the tower to the ground.


	2. Dreams of the past

Present day.

It was two in the morning. I sat in an old wooden chair with my feet in the window ledge. I took a long drag off of a Marlboro smooth as I stared solemnly out the dirty window at the starless city sky.

"One day I will sit under a blanket of stars and dance under the moon and be as far from this place as possible." I sighed as I dreamed of the future.

Tomorrow will be my eighteenth birthday, the papers for my release from this group home I was placed in nine years ago will have gone through, and I will be broke but free to finally live my life outside of this place. I sighed again and put out the cigarette. I turned to look towards the door to be sure Nan hadn't smelled the smoke. I would catch hell if she found out but I figured one more night to go might as well be brave and enjoy it.

I decided it was time to sleep and I almost fell into bed as I realized just how tired I was tonight as if all of my energy was being drawn out of me to fuel something larger. Tonight I felt different but I found it hard to place the feeling. I felt like something was coming. I decided I just needed to sleep it off and sleep came quickly. It was the dreams that consumed every part of me, where all of the energy was waiting. Something dark that had drained me only to return to me in dreams.

I walked slowly towards two tall red doors where two men wearing matching white suits and masquerade masks opened the doors that led into an enormous ballroom full of masked people dressed in ball gowns and tuxedos dancing feverishly to an old melody that actually seemed familiar to me. I slowly made my way to the staircase and started to feel everything pause and I realized the music had ceased and all eyes held a piece of me as though their stares were hooks and if all heads abruptly turned away I would be ripped apart.

I continued slowly down the grand staircase and continued to take in my surroundings the huge ballroom; all of the faces covered in various styles of masks each one different and unique. I reached my hand toward my face and realized I too was wearing an intricately designed mask. I glanced down at myself and realized I too was wearing a ball gown of billowing white with a golden trim and embroidery and it was far more beautiful than any other gown I could see. When I finally reached the bottom of the staircase a man in black and an older woman in red waited for me.

"Evelyn your guests have been waiting for you to arrive." The woman in red smiled sweetly as she ushered me toward the middle of the crowd where the man in black had already made his way to the center and was waiting for me.

"My guests but….." as I turned to the woman to tell her I had no idea who any of these people were the man grabbed my hand and the music started again as he began to lead me in a dance I seemed to already know.

"Evelyn I'm so pleased you decided to grace me with your company this evening I've been waiting for you for so long." The man whispered into my ear as he removed his mask to reveal a monster with jagged teeth, eyes as black as coal, and twisted scarred skin. "We have all been waiting for you." I watched in horror as every mask was removed to reveal a sea of monsters with eyes that looked like they were waiting to feed.


End file.
